


Afraid [vid]

by BJackson



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen, Video, afraid, fan video, music video, the neighbourhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJackson/pseuds/BJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video, Sam's identity crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid [vid]




End file.
